Shuffle
by HarvestBoys
Summary: Angela, Chase, Luke, Gill and Akari are Freshman...What could possibly go wrong? Beware: My iPod is on shuffle.
1. Intuition

It wasn't good at all.

No it wasn't.

The moment that Gill had pulled the letter out of his mailbox and the five of them saw the shiny golden emblem on the front of the envelope-everybody was deathly silent. Akari had stopped laughing and was slowly climbing off of Luke's back. Angela had released Chase's head from her grip and they'd all looked at Gill as though he were on fire.

One unspoken question was echoing through all their minds. Simply, 'Why?' Why now and not earlier? _Why ever?_

They all knew this meant Gill had gotten the scholarship his father had applied him for, to a larger private school on the mainland. All and all, Mayor Hamilton had thought that Gill would be happy that he had a chance to get a better education than what was offered on the island. In truth, when Gill found out he was speechless. Yes the education available on the island was shitty on a good day, but god damn it, Waffle Island was his home, his friends were there, his neighbors…they were all an important part of his life. Especially Akari.

He looked at her. Her beautiful shining eyes, her perfect brown hair. He looked at Angela, Akari's twin sister who was always so fun loving and understood Gill's love of knowledge. Luke who was daring, stupid but brave, and would give up a leg for his friends. Chase was stubborn and misunderstood, but he had a heart of gold when he cared enough to show it. How could Gill ever leave these people behind? Without hesitation Gill crippled the envelope without even taking a look inside, threw it to the ground and smashed it into the mud.

"Care to come inside guys? I'm sure my dad won't mind if I get us something nutritious to snack on too."

The smile was unanimous.


	2. That's What You Get

Gill, Luke, and Akari were all staring at them, but oh boy were they in their own little world. Angela was shameless to climb into Chase's lap in the first place, but now the two were making out in the middle of Luke's living room. Luke was paused mid-chip in his shock while Akari eventually began to burst out into laughter at her sister's insanity.

Gill was blushing madly but continued to munch on a tomato that he'd brought with him that morning.

Luke suddenly put down his chip and found his voice. "Ummmm…so Gill…you were explaining the order of operuptions?"

"Order of Operations, Luke…" Gill said between bites. He was having trouble ignoring the couple across the table from them. "It's PEMDAS." He looked over at them one more time. "Will you two get a room?" He coughed, "I really don't need to be scarred for life by you guys."

Akari simply rolled over onto her stomach and laughed harder than before, knowing there wasn't a chance in hell her sister would be taking an order any time soon. "It's useless!" She cried between giggles, "She'd die first."

Luke sighed.

"I think I'm going to go get some more chips. I think I have a tomato in the kitchen too, since you finished yours, Gill…"

"Don't you breath!" The blond boy glared at Angela and Chase with a thick blush on his cheeks. "And yes I want the tomato!"

Angela finally broke from Chase and settled down beside him instead. Even Gill had struggled to hold back a chuckle, and Luke had burst into large quantities of laughter when he came in and saw Angela's face. "What?" Chase had questioned it at the same time as his girlfriend, "What's so funny?" Angels got up from her spot and walked easily to the bathroom, since she knew all of her friends' houses quite well. She looked in the mirror and she herself began to laugh.

Her lips were red and swollen from all the kissing.

_Well, _she thought, _That's what I get._


	3. Breaking Free

It was amazing.

Could you believe that they were all doing well? The five friends were sticking together, and although they'd only been through one week of high school, they could all tell there were harder times coming. They gave each other strength. They each tutored each other, gave each other advice, for each person there were four others to support them. They had the type of friendship that each person wants, and almost no one gets.

"Chase!"

Said boy looks up from his desk and looks up at his girlfriend. "Yes?"

She sits down on his desk and kisses him on the forehead, "Have you been Luke? He isn't around and I'm worried, he promised he'd be here at no later than seven thirty to have a thumb war with me before class started." They both looked up at the analog clock hanging above the doorway of the classroom. It was seven thirty five.

"I saw him go into the library earlier on my way here actually." Chase said, "I was surprised because…well…he's Luke, but I continued toward class anyway." Angela sighed.

"I think I should go look for him," She frowned, "Will you come with me?"

Chase nodded before getting up from his desk and smiling at her for her sake. Someone had to be positive, right? The two headed out the door and down the hall, the linoleum clicking beneath Angela's heels. She and Chase occasionally exchanged glances as they made their way down the stairs and toward the library area.

"Chase? Angela?"

At the sound of Gill's voice, Angela pivoted to face his direction. He was pacing toward them and had surprise on his face, "Class started at seven forty, why are you guys out here? I thought you guys had English with Luke." Chase nodded.

"That's the thing," Angela explained, "Chase saw him earlier, but now he's no where to be found. I'm pretty sure I bet a lollipop I'd win our thumb war too."

Gill looked thoughtful before announcing, "I'm coming to help you look. Where was he last seen?"

"The library." Chase replied, "It was around seven thirty."

The three walked in silence besides the clicking of Angela's heels again. Finally reaching the double doors to the library Angela ran ahead of her two friends and into the library, looking down all the rows of books and whispering Luke's name into the shelves. Gill and Chase joined her and they began to work their way though all of the different sections.

Finally they reached the computer section where long tables held ten computers in numerous rows. Beneath the table in the back row where it was darkest beneath the table, Luke and Akari were huddled. Angela could tell Luke was upset and Akari was trying to comfort him.

"That teacher has no idea what she's talking about Luke." They heard her whisper, "Don't take it to heart. You can be intelligent, she's just probably miserable because of her own life." Akari encouraged.

Angela was the first to get down on the ground and crawl in beside them. Chase and Gill soon followed.

"What did she say Luke?" Angela questioned.

"She said I was a brainless, immature, useless brat who needed to learn to shut up and understand the gravity of my failings…whatever that means." He pouted, "But I understand all the rest of it."

Chase and Gill both sighed.

"Please," Angela began, "Akari is completely right. If that teacher thinks that statement is accurate than she must not know anything about you."

Chase thought for a moment before saying, "Actually-"

Angela elbowed him before he said anything, which sent even Luke into laughter.

"Just forget what she said," Said Gill.

"Her criticism can't hurt you, because you're a wonderful person Luke, you have your qualities." Came from Akari.

"Let's go report her to the principal!" Chase smirked.


	4. I'll Do Anything

**I know that this isn't my best chapter...since I had my iPod on shuffle, and I got a song that was giving me next to no inspiration for this chapter-and I can't cheat to get a different song...**

**You get the picture, right?**

* * *

><p>Gill sighed as his four friends crowded around the opposite side of the room, did it really take four of them to plug Angela's phone into the wall?<p>

"No," Akari started, "Are you sure you didn't grab mine when you were rushing this morning?"

Angela looked up and scowled for a moment, "Yes, I'm sure. This is my charger." She continued to try and force the charger into the phone before Luke took it from her. He too tried to force it into it's rightful place, his face reddening as he pouted when it didn't work.

Chase took the charger and stepped on it.

"How is that going to help!" Akari yelped, pulling on the cord and trying to get the metal piece out from beneath Chase's flip flop. Chase had a deathly strong hold and she couldn't get it until he decided to let it go.

Angela pulled it to herself and tried once more to plug her cell phone in. Surprisingly, this time her screen lit up and she saw the charging screen. Akari glared at Chase, "How did you do that?"

Chase shrugged and starting walking back toward Gill. "I was just frustrated and got lucky I guess."

"It still took four of you," Gill pointed out with a sour look on his face.

Angela frowned, "What's wrong with that? Maybe if it wasn't all weird." Luke nodded in agreement with her theory.

"Well," Chase said calmly, "I think I'll go get us something to eat." He backed up slowly toward his kitchen as a way of saying he wasn't going to get mixed up in their fight. Luke sat up right at the thought of food and Angela got up to follow her boy friend. "And why are you coming?" Chase asked, turning to face her-but literally getting in her face despite the simple question.

"To make sure that you don't get distracted and cook a four course meal again. It was yummy, but no one ate our dinners at home afterward."

"Well, I do love to cook after all." He turned around and strolled into the kitchen.

He set out a bowl and grabbed some chips from above his fridge, innocently pouring them into the larger bowl before taking out a smaller one for dip. Angela was watching him like a hawk. This time he opened his fridge and while he originally reached for this dip, his eyes caught something else. His thoughts were a mile a minute as he thought of all the things he could do to that food.

Angela who was behind him knew that look in his eye, "Don't even try it."

He quickly grabbed the dip and closed the fridge, opening and emptying the dip into the bowl he had taken out. Then he carried the chips into the living room while Angela followed him with the dip in hand.


	5. Untouchable

Gill knew it.

He loved Akari.

The way she shined, the way she cared about her friends. He loved her smile and the way she walked into a room so perfectly.

Akari had a powerful personality, and though she wasn't the type of woman Gill had always thought he might eventually fall in love with, he fell in love with her anyway. The hand of fate is a mysterious one. Despite their differences in personality, she drew him in and made him feel wonderful. When Angela and Akari had moved to the island it was like something had shifted and his world was suddenly perfect.

He loved to think about that day as well.

Luke had dragged Chase and Gill to the beach because he'd heard about the new arrivals. They'd sat on the dock and waited for the boat-not that they had had to wait very long. Soon the boat had arrived at the island and Pascal had announced to his passengers that they were in Waffle Island. The three boys were about eight, and were still in Waffle Town's elementary class, but they were already showing signs of their future personalities.

Luke had told them that he heard that there were children coming on the boat who were said to be about their age. The three had gotten kind of tired of the other children on the island.

They were surprised though, when two shining brunettes stepped down from the boat, staring at the boys with obvious curiosity. The girls were twins, sporting the same dress but in different colors, and the same large brown eyes.

"Hi!" The one wearing a blue dress said, "I'm Angela and this is my sister Akari." She held out her hand to whoever felt like taking it.

It was Luke who shook her hand, "I'm Luke, the orange haired boy is Chase, and the nerd is Gill." Angela laughed and took a closer look at the two boys behind Luke.

"Hey Akari, you look like you would like this one!" Angela laughed, gesturing toward Gill's collared shirt.

Gill looked up at Akari, who was definitely more hesitant than to her sister to speak with strangers. She was definitely the more silence twin…

Boy was Gill wrong.

Akari was meek around strangers, but once she knew the three boys well, he got a glimpse of her personality. Over six years a lot changed. The five were best friends instead of strangers. Angela turned out to be smarter than previously thought, and Akari was wilder than assumed…Gill thought he would never like a woman who was like that, but Akari was something different. He couldn't fight his feelings. Akari drew him in with her dazzling personality and her charming laugh.

He loved her.


	6. Bleed It Out

They were crazy-insane, they knew…but the moment Gill got a B on anything, they knew the world was coming to an end. Gill was completely willing to join in on some fun for once, if it meant he could forget his horrible grade for a while. Therefore, they ran, climbed, yelled, sang, and set pranks, disobeyed, swam, screamed, and had an amazing time.

It was everybody's escape-to just have time to themselves and be together.

They kissed.

Gill and Akari.

Angela broke out her awesome singing voice on the beach while Chase and Luke were _trying _to set a pile of sticks aflame. It took them ten minutes to finally start the fire correctly and keep if going. The five settled around the warm and turned their heads toward the other side of the island where the sun was sinking quite low already.

"You know," Akari said, "We're going to be fifteen soon."

Angela nodded, "Yeah, I can't wait…I'm the older one." She sighed and plopped down on her back in the sand, moving a bit back from the flames. "I love the cool air of the fall, I prefer the perfect not-to-hot-not-to-cold of the normal beach to the fire."

"Me too," Chase stood up, "And to think we spent so much time setting it up…"

"It wasn't for nothing." Akari inched closer to the warm flames.

Angela stood up and began to unbutton her shirt to reveal her bathing suit beneath, "I didn't come to the beach for nothing you know…" She said when she received suspicious glances from her counterparts. Chase nodded.

"I was also wearing my bathing suit this entire time and none of you noticed."

Luke jumped up, "Me three!" Gill and Akari looked up at him in surprise. "What?" He took off his shirt in one quick motion and it accidentally fell into the fire. It quickly burned up and they could do nothing about it, but all five stared in silence for a few moments.

"…..Brilliant Luke." Gill murmured, "Throw your shirt into the fire why don't you."

He shrugged before running to the shore line and throwing sea shells back at the others before fleeing into the water when Chase came after him to make him stop. Chase paused before sticking his big toe in. He shivered, waited a moment, and then ran into the water after the blue haired boy.

Angela soon sat on the very edge and let the water gradually wet her as the tide started to get higher. Soon Luke fled back on to land away from Chase and over to Akari and Gill. "Hey Gill!" Gill looked up at him in annoyance.

"What?"

"Are you wearing a bathing suit?"

"No."

"Too bad!~" Luke grabbed the boy into a big hug, wetting his outfit. The boy struggled to get out of Luke's grip but was sopping by the time he did.

Luke laughed and ran away and into the water again, trailed by Gill who stopped at the water.

"You're already wet Gill…" He looked down to see Angela still waiting for the waves to reach her neck. He shook his head and ran into the water after Luke, not caring about the clothing weighing down on him. He tackled Luke, who yelped and gasped once he stood back up only to receive a very nice slap to the back of the head before Gill headed back to shore ignoring the blue haired boy's attempts to persuade him to come back.

He noted that Chase had sat down beside Angela before he walked past them and back to the fire, hoping to sit near it to dry his clothing.

"That was quite a show, Gill." Akari smirked, "I didn't know you had it in you." She smiled and laughed a bit, reclining on the sand with her arms behind her neck. She looked at the blond beside her, "…Oh come on, Gill. Stop pouting, it wasn't that bad, he was only teasing you as your friend-it wasn't malicious."

Gill continued to glare at the flames for a moment, "I know, but it still annoys me either way…" He looked up.

Akari giggled at him again, "Please." She sat up and put an arm around her 'friend.' Scanning the beach, she pointed to Angela and Chase. "Aww, look at them. Do you think either of us could ever have someone like that?"

He sat up a bit straighter, "I think we could…"

She looked at him, "You do?"

"Ye-" She kissed him.

"I like you too Gill."

* * *

><p>The next day they found out that their teacher had gotten work mixed up. Gill hadn't gotten a B…<p> 


	7. Positive

Angela stomped her foot and growled. Luke, who was sitting in the desk next to her shot up in alarm when he heard the malicious and feral sound vibrating low in Angela's throat. He followed her eyes to see Maya who was standing in front of Chase's desk and refusing to move, attempting to flirt with him as always.

"Calm down, Angie. Chase isn't even paying attention to her-plus we all know the way he looks at you…" Luke started. Angela moaned.

"I know, but to think she'd go after him when everyone knows he and I are together. That little pink….pink whore has a lot of nerve!" Angela's hands were becoming clenched fists, and Luke could only wonder what his friend might do next.

Watching Maya attempt to flirt with Chase was sickening-and though he continuously told her to quit it, she always stayed put. She tried to get Chase to look at her and away from his paper. Grabbing Chase's hand with one of her own and pushing his chin up with the other. He looked down again and she showed obvious disappointment. She leaned down toward him and looked up-and there was where she made her master mistake.

She kissed Chase on the nose before he could move his face away.

Chase started to panic and turned toward Gill to ask for a sanitary wipe…..when Angela screamed.

"You! You! You bitch!" She stood up and ran over to Maya, visibly showing her anger with every move she made. "Back off now, or forever regret not doing so!" Maya looked at her, but seemed not to take her warning seriously.

"Well, well…" She sighed, "If it isn't Chase's girlfriend…" She smiled. "Right on time, I was just telling your boyfriend that you wouldn't have the guts to put an end to this even if you wanted to."

"Wow!" Angela hissed, "What an intelligent come back." She said sarcastically, "Too bad I do-and I will."

Maya giggled again, "Sure, the only reason you two are still together is because he's probably just known you for too long to hurt you in any way."

Angela's turn to laugh, "You mean yourself? Yes, that is the only reason he hasn't reported you or pushed you away and instead settled with ignoring you instead of outright hurting you." She turned toward Chase, "I don't know why, but he was trying to be nice to you at the same time by not hurting your feelings either. Couldn't you see?"

"Are you kidding me? Chase and I have always been close-" Angela saw Chase shake his head to disagree quickly, "and there's no doubt there's something more for us. I love him."

Angela's hand twitched madly, wanting to slap Maya for her last comment. She restrained herself, "No. If Chase loved you, and wanted to be in a relationship with you, I'm sure he would have entered into a relationship with you as soon as it was made available to him. I remember him turning you down even before he and I were romantically involved-therefore, there is no valid reason why he would not have dated you if he had wanted to."

Maya pouted and turned on her heel, being too unintelligent to come up with any come back-especially being so burned when Angela turned her first one back on her. Plus-she didn't even understand some of the words Angela used. She turned toward Chase, "This?" She gestured to Angela. "Really?"

She left again, upset that she'd been confronted and embarrassed. Chase looked up at Angela. "Thank you, she was really getting on my nerves."

"This isn't over." Angela leaned over the desk and touched her forehead to his, "You would never, ever leave me for anyone, right?"

"Never."

Angela sighed, "Thank you." She kissed him and he put his arms around her as best he could with the desk separating their bodies. Angela was finally blissful again, knowing that Maya's assigned seat had a perfect view of this.

Serves a bitch right.


End file.
